fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnificent Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Solar Intergalactic
Magnificent Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Solar Intergalactic & Supernatural DxD Mega Maximum Genesis Storm: Rise Of The Strongest Guardians of The Universe & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--The Infinite Paths Of The Holy Light & Chaotic Darkness ''is a fan fictional original story. This is alsoa retelling of the Sailor Moon anime. There are major changes to the storyline, including changes in character relations & major personality changes. This story includes more information about The Silver Millennium & its deepest darkest secrets with be brought to the surface. This starts with a different telling to The Fall of The Silver Millennium, The events that will lead to a new future for all. This story also features new upgrades to The Sailor Soldier Uniform. Plot An ancient evil from the past has returned to destroy The Earth & plunge The Entire Universe into darkness, but they will meet heavy resistance from young women. Now the fate of the world is in the hands of The Gunshi Quintuplets & their friends. Neo Sailor Guardians of The Solar System Neo Sun Soldiers / Gunshi Quintuplets * ''Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon * Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun * Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar * Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol * Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris Neo Soldiers / True Heiresses of The Solar System * Brandy Higgins / Neo Sailor Earth * Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury * Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars * Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus * Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto * Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus * Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune * Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn * Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon * Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula New Additions / New Recruits * Erica Richardson / Neo Sailor Titan * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai * Victoria King / Neo Sailor Vegeta * Kagome Higruashi / Neo Sailor Angel * Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil * Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel * Rachael Ferguson / Neo Sailor Hyperion * Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis * Sango Kurursaki / Neo Sailor Star * Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda Allies Anime Seasons Extras * Motoko is the aunt of The Gunshi Quintuplets. * Beryl is not a villain in this story, she is Princess of The Earth Kingdom during The time of The Silver Millennium. * Serena is super intelligent, mature, and responsible is this story. She hardly ever gets in trouble. She is a very capable warriors and a true leader. * This is a multicrossover series. * The Setting for this story is in 2015 and it's in Washington D.C. instead of Tokyo Japan. * The Neo Sun Soldiers and The Neo Soldiers will be wielding weapons wielded by The Original Sailors who defeated Sailor Negaverse in The Sailor Wars. Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Manga Category:Franchises Category:Series